Absolution
by lizteroid
Summary: A Sister Mary Eunice centric fic, set after the season ends, through until around 1971-72. Sister Mary Eunice has told Lana that she will and can have her baby, this is what I decided I'd like to see happen. This may possibly contain spoilers, and there will be era shifts (1940's, 1960's, 1970's and to the present day). Rating will change.
1. Prologue

**_Author's Note:_ **This is based loosely upon an idea I concocted whilst watching the winter cliffhanger (2x09 - The Coat Hanger), in which Sister Mary Eunice told Lana she would be continuing her pregnancy to full term. This is set post season, more than likely, and into the 1970's. There will be spoilers and potential spoilers in this fic, please be warned.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, everything belongs to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and the FX network.

* * *

**Prologue:**

As Sister Mary Eunice was clearing off her desk, there came a gentle rapping at the door. She hated being disturbed, but appreciated that this visitor had the decency to knock instead of simply barging in and interrupting any meeting she was holding, or likewise. Giving a harsh sigh, Sister Eunice turned to face the door and shook her head, "Enter."

She watched as the handle turned agonizingly slowly, before a hand appeared around the edge of the door, followed by a familiar face, "Ms. Winters..." Eunice gave a nod and looked to the inmate, gesturing her inside the office with her hand, flipping open the folder she had retrieved from the filing cabinet, in preparation for this visit.

"You said you wanted to talk to me?" the once ambitious reporter asked.

"Yes, come in, sit down." Sister Eunice nodded, looking over Lana, watching how she carried herself; her posture, how self conscious she was. She smiled as Lana sat before her in one of the hardback chairs facing the desk, "I called you in here today to have a little...chat, shall we say?"

Lana was obviously confused as she listened to Sister Mary Eunice's comment, "But about what, Sister?"

"I'm coming to that, Ms. Winters!" she hissed a little before regaining some semblance of composure. Clasping her hands before her on the desk, Sister Mary Eunice looked over the papers that lay in front of her before looking back up at Lana, "Well, this is a surprise...I'm sure it will be for you. And, I don't believe for a second it was an immaculate conception."

"Excuse me?" Lana furrowed her brows.

"You're pregnant, Ms. Winters...a few weeks..." she unclasped her hands and held them out slightly, shrugging, "Obviously, being an inmate at a mental institution has served its purpose for you." Sister Eunice smirked, leaning forwards slightly, "Who was it? I hear Mr. Walker has been very favorable as of late...I wouldn't say no." she muttered.

"P-pregnant?"

She tilted her head a little, blonde bangs falling slightly across her eyes, "It's okay, Ms. Winters, if you feel embarrassed about who the father of your baby is, you don't have to feel obliged to tell me."

"Dr. Thredson...h-he's Bloody Face." Lana announced meekly.

Scoffing a little, Sister Mary Eunice shook her head, "Bloody Face...please. You expect me to believe that?"

"You have to help me, Sister." Lana began, "I know what I'm about to suggest goes against the Catholic church, but I have to get rid of this baby."

Standing up and rounding the desk, Sister Mary Eunice shook her head, tutting as she moved round to the front of her desk, leaning back against it and staring down at Lana, "I'm afraid I can't help you, Ms. Winters."

"I can't keep this baby..."

"Stop." Sister Eunice fixed Lana with a glare that could turn even the iciest to stone, "You can keep this baby, and you will." her expression softened slightly as she crossed the space between desk and chairs, and she took the empty seat beside Lana, reaching for her hand, "I'll be there with you, every step of the way..." she nodded slowly, smiling eerily to Lana.

Glancing down to Sister Mary Eunice's hand upon hers, Lana flinched slightly, not exactly knowing what to make of the situation. Was Sister Mary Eunice finally changing her ways, transforming back into her old, simple self? Lana knew not to trust anybody in that awful place, but Eunice was all she had at that moment. Wendy was gone, Kit was probably going to be transported back to Death Row any day, and Thredson she could not trust now. He had betrayed her deeply, just like Wendy.

"Now." Eunice smiled, tapping the back of Lana's hand before standing, "We'll need special preparations for you. A cleaner room, extra pillows, blankets...a wash basin." she nodded, "I'll have those things for you soon, Ms. Winters...we do not want this to be an ordeal for you, do we?"

Lana turned her focus to Sister Mary Eunice and swallowed, "No."

"Good, I'm glad we're reading from the same page of the prayer book, Ms. Winters. I would hate to have to restrain you."


	2. Birth, 1965

**_Author's Note:_ **This is based loosely upon an idea I concocted whilst watching the winter cliffhanger (2x09 - The Coat Hanger), in which Sister Mary Eunice told Lana she would be continuing her pregnancy to full term. This is set post season, more than likely, and into the 1970's. There will be spoilers and potential spoilers in this fic, please be warned.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, everything belongs to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and the FX network.

* * *

**1965.**

She had been summoned, it was time. Ms. Lana Winters, the once ambitious and snoopy reporter was about to give birth. Sister Mary Eunice made her way along the corridors, after receiving word from one of the orderlies. She followed him, reaching the infirmary where Dr. Arden was already giving Lana a procedural pre-labor check up. She had not expected to see Oliver Thredson at Lana's bedside. Though, he was restrained in a straight jacket, and after all, he was the father of that child, so it was only fair that he should be there to witness this event.

Entering the infirmary and moving behind that cloth partition, Sister Mary Eunice looked to Dr. Arden, before she regarded Oliver and then turned her attention to Lana. She had become so large, so heavily pregnant in what seemed the shortest time. Taking a seat on the opposite side of Lana to Oliver, she glared at the once court-appointed psychiatrist before softening her expression to focus on Lana.

Taking the expectant mother's hand, Sister Mary Eunice gave a forced, yet gentle smile, "Ms. Winters..." she began, "I want you to make your decision now. The deal we discussed back in my office, when we were contemplating your options..." she glanced briefly across to Oliver before turning back to Lana, "Do you remember, Ms. Winters?"

"Deal...?" Lana was dazed, Arden had already administered some anesthesia to Lana, and it was already having an affect over her. She frowned, gazing up at Sister Mary Eunice, her vision somewhat blurred, "What deal...?" she questioned.

As she looked up the young nun caught the glance from Arthur and she glared slightly at him. Flicking her eyes back to Lana, she swallowed gently and cleared her throat. Softly she tapped Lana's hand, before she smiled, again it was forced but Eunice wore it well, "You should concentrate on the baby, Ms. Winters. You're about to become a mommy." she told the pregnant, un-wed inmate.

"Wh-what deal is that, Sister?" Oliver piped up from his place at Lana's side.

"You need to learn to hold your tongue, Doctor." Sister Mary Eunice responded icily. She glared at Oliver before clearing her throat, hearing Arden also clearing his throat in surprise. She shook her head and turned to the center of everyone's focus; Lana.

As Lana's contractions began to hit her hard, Eunice stood to assist the good doctor Arden in the delivery of the child. She continued to feed his ego; touching his hands, his shoulders as she moved around him to check on dilation and pulse. As he instructed her to ready the warm towels and blankets, she smiled, nodding as she moved behind him, reaching over his shoulder to place the towels between Lana's legs.

It happened so suddenly, the baby was coming. That sweet, baby boy they had all waited nine agonising months for. Oliver had wished for the day he would become a father, he had never known his and his mother had given him up for adoption, so he wanted to be there for this child. Lana just wanted the pregnancy to be over with, she was carrying a socio-psychopath rapist's child, if anything, she wanted to finally be rid of it. And Sister Mary Eunice had awaited this day, only to prove Lana wrong about her attempted self abortion with the coat hanger, she knew this day would come, and this baby would bring great things.

Doctor Arden began instructing Lana, through her breathing, self-taught Lamaze, and her cries of pain. She had felt the elastic band sensation as her waters had broken, she felt the constricting contractions each time her cervix squeezed, pushing that child closer into the world. The child that had caused her so much grief and confusion, she couldn't wait to rid this monstrous infant of her body, but it was not the child's fault. She had to blame Oliver. It was all his doing.

Finally, in some semblance of joy, Arthur stood, the baby wrapped in blankets, attempting to fill his lungs with the foul air of the Asylum. His first breaths in this world, and he was taking them there. He gave a pathetic cry as Arthur handed him over to Eunice so he could continue working on Lana; delivering her placenta. Eunice looked down to the child, passing by Oliver to sit back in her seat, opposite him. He craned his neck as she passed him, trying desperately to catch even a glimpse of his son's face. She did not allow him even that.

"I want to hold my child, Sister. Please, release me from this jacket...I don't need restraints." he spoke up, voicing his thoughts strongly. His expression however, was meek. He was longing, showing cracks in his usually bold and terrifying façade. He was beginning to weaken.

Inhaling deeply but slowly, Eunice didn't even bother to look across to Oliver, she merely turned her head and called out, "Sister Victoria. Please ask one of the orderlies to escort Mr. Thredson back to his cell. He's being very disruptive." only now, did Sister Mary Eunice look at Thredson. Her expression said it all. He was not going to be given the chance to hold his own son.

"Right away, Sister." the older, greying nun nodded and scuttled away to find one of the orderlies.

Soon enough, they returned, two of them. Strong and burly. They grabbed at Thredson and heaved him up, dragging him from the infirmary, literally kicking and screaming. Arden continued to aid Lana in stitching her once her placenta had been delivered and stored in one of the metal pales, for use later on. Sister Mary Eunice however sat beside the new mother, holding the baby in her arms, cradling him before glancing down to Lana, comfortingly.

She spoke softly now, as Arden stood, towering above them, "You don't need to worry, Ms. Winters. Everything is under control. I assure you, our deal will not be something you will regret." she gave a smile, stood and left the infirmary, with Dr. Arden and the baby.


	3. The Deal

**_Author's Note:_ **This is based loosely upon an idea I concocted whilst watching the winter cliffhanger (2x09 - The Coat Hanger), in which Sister Mary Eunice told Lana she would be continuing her pregnancy to full term. This is set post season, more than likely, and into the 1970's. There will be spoilers and potential spoilers in this fic, please be warned.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, everything belongs to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and the FX network.

* * *

**1965.**

It had been a long night, for all of them. Lana was exhausted from the exertions of childbirth and the pain of the labor, even with the anaesthesia Arden had provided, it made not much difference upon her body. Each time she moved, it was like she was being trampled by a herd of crazed elephants. It was agony for her, but at least the rapist's child was free of her body.

Oliver had literally been flung back into his hole, still entrapped in his straight jacket, he hadn't been able to break his fall against the concrete flooring, and he had hit his head. The orderlies had just laughed at him, slammed his door shut with a satisfying clang and locked him in there, alone. Solitude was something Oliver Thredson knew all to well, he had spent countless years on his own, teaching himself how to tie his shoelaces, how to read and write, until a family came along and took him out of the system to raise him as their own.

Ms. Winter's infant had not been the first child Dr. Arthur Arden had brought into the world. As Hans Gröuper, Arden had delivered babies in Auschwitz, during the war. He was no stranger to the female anatomy and the effects labor and birthing had upon mother and child alike. What he had forgotten was how much effort it took to bring such a tiny gift -the gift of life- into the world. His whole body ached, his muscles, all the way up his arms and to his shoulders burned with that same dull, monotonous pain he remembered from two decades ago.

Holding that baby close to her chest, as a new mother would after birth, Sister Mary Eunice allowed her eyes to close, allowing him to sense her heartbeat, her warmth. She nudged her chin against his head, inhaling his scent, that newborn, downy scent. She had been awake all night, just holding him close to her, watching how his eyes opened and closed, his mouth widened and he closed it. As she leaned back in the chair behind the desk in the office, Eunice heard her door opening, it was Arthur.

He slipped inside and closed the door, glancing across to the burning fire before regarding Sister Mary Eunice and the infant, laying upon her breast. This time, Arthur was not disconcerted to see her out of 'costume' as she was wearing the same simple nightdress he had saw at the Infirmary after she'd fainted, and her hair was tucked back behind her ears. He tilted his head slightly as he watched how angelically she looked up from the baby, to him, smiling. Her face was turned just so, that the firelight caught it, spreading a radiant glow across her delicately pale skin, as she spoke up, "Don't wake the baby, Arthur..." she mumbled silkily, the most delicate, divine smile across her Cupid's bow lips.

"Of course, Sister." he replied, taking in the scene before him. She was so natural with that child in her arms. It was as though whatever had been in possession of her body had left, the old Sister Mary Eunice was back once more. The good doctor did not know what to make of this new persona the once innocent and pure-cum-devilish Sister had taken on, but this was a decided improvement upon both prior personalities.

"I took him to see Ms. Winters earlier." she stated softly, shifting the infant slightly as she too re-situated herself in the chair, "She told me she wanted to accept my...offer. The deal she and I discussed." Eunice nodded slowly, glancing down to the slumbering child. He was so tiny.

"And, what deal was that, Sister?" Arden posed.

"She gets her life back, gets out of Briarcliff..." Sister Mary Eunice began, smiling somewhat before she added, "And, I take the baby..." she looked up at Arthur and nodded, hardly blinking. It was back. It had never left her.

"The staphic reporter, back out into the world?" he crossed and took a seat in front of the desk, his brows knitted together in confusion.

"It's what she wants, Arthur. She didn't want this baby..." Eunice responded, "She shouldn't have been locked away here. That was one mistake Jude made...Ms. Winters should be out there. Oliver Thredson belongs here..." she nodded, "But, this baby..."

"Cannot be raised in a mental institute, Sister."

"And, he's not going to be." Sister Mary Eunice gave a light chortle.

"Then, adoption? Did you have Ms. Winters sign the paperwork?"

"He's not going into the system." she shook her head, "He won't be legally adopted."

It took a moment for Arden to realize what Sister Mary Eunice meant, the direction in which their conversation was flowing. He leaned back in his chair, crossing one leg over the other at the knee, as he clasped his hands in his lap, nodding, "I see."

"He's going to need someone to raise him, Arthur..." she looked across at him, smiling to him.

"You want...me?"

Standing, now that the baby was in definite slumber, she crossed to the bedroom to lay him in a makeshift crib before rejoining Arden in the office. She sighed a little, moving around the back of his chair, noticing how he was holding his posture, "He'll need a father figure..." she began, allowing one of her hands to run up his arm, and to the top of his shoulder, resting there as though posing for a family portrait. Soon, she was rubbing his shoulders, massaging knots there that needed smoothing out, as she continued to feed his ego, "You could take over my position here, become the Director of Briarcliff...you could do it, Arthur. And, I'd be waiting at home, with the baby...for when you arrived each evening."

He furrowed his brows before glancing over his shoulder to her, "You want me?" he questioned cautiously, "You want me to take over Briarcliff?"

"Oh, come now, Arthur. I'm no fool." she stated, her hands ceasing motion briefly, "I know it's what you've wanted since our great Monsignor opened the asylum. Once you knew Sister Jude was to be the Director, you tried everything to claw your way to the top." she sighed, seemingly contented, "Now, you can have it. All of it. Isn't that what you want, Arthur?" she leaned forward, so she was eye level with him, and searched his eyes.

He gazed back at her porcelain face, her eyes were bright, calming instead of the usual iciness that had frozen them. He chuckled lightly, "You don't want me..."

She shook her head, before she nodded and spoke up, "I do, Arthur..." she smiled, moving around to lean back on the desk before him, "I'm leaving Briarcliff."


	4. Family Ties

**_Author's Note:_ **This is based loosely upon an idea I concocted whilst watching the winter cliffhanger (2x09 - The Coat Hanger), in which Sister Mary Eunice told Lana she would be continuing her pregnancy to full term. This is set post season, more than likely, and into the 1970's. There will be spoilers and potential spoilers in this fic, please be warned.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, everything belongs to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and the FX network.

* * *

**December 9th, 1941.**

It had been a long night, for all of them. Mother was exhausted but well, she had spent the last eleven hours in labor, and birthed a daughter. Father was there to witness the birth, along with Mother's Mother, Mother's sister, Celeste and her daughter Mollie. Father couldn't stay long, only long enough to be able to hold his daughter for the first time. He had received news that the U.S. had declared war upon Japan, after their siege on Pearl Harbour just days before, he was being called to serve his country, and just days before Christmas he was to be deployed.

The baby was truly a gift. After years of being married, Mother and Father had wanted to start a family, and now they had begun. She was beautiful, so tiny and fragile. Just like her Mother. She held that baby to her chest, as any new mother would, and allowed her eyes to close, allowing the newborn to sense her heartbeat, feel her warmth. Gently grazing her chin against the infant's head, inhaling her scent, that newborn smell as she watched Father opening the door.

He turned to her, tipping his cover, and she watched her husband leave, dressed in 'costume'. Father smiled gently, mentally photographing the scene before him, the way Mother's nightdress hung around her shoulders, the baby nestled in, her swept back behind her ears. As she looked up, she nodded and smiled, pressing a delicate kiss upon their daughter's head, "Do it for her. No for self, but for country." she nodded again, watching as he slipped out of the door, almost unnoticed as her family encroached upon new mother and child.

**April 19th, 1942.**

Mother had received no word yet as to Father's whereabouts but knew that airmail could take weeks to be delivered. The news bulletins were coming in thick and fast whenever she tried listening to her radio shows on the wireless. A new raid on Japan had begun, Father had been called forward as the U.S had joined the war because of Japan. As she turned the volume down on the wireless, she looked to their daughter, growing so fast, already she was four months old and sitting unassisted in her high chair. She looked more Father each passing day, it was uncanny. She had the same bright blue eyes, his button nose, and fair hair.

Since Father wasn't there anymore, Mother's sister, Celeste often stopped by with her daughter Mollie. She would help around the house, her husband had also been called to war, but was working for the Intelligence, so he returned home each evening. Celeste would clean, starch, bake and help with the baby. Mollie often wanted to play with the baby, but she was only tiny, and Mollie didn't understand, so she was often sent out to play with the neighborhood children, more often than not, the boys.

Mother was already becoming unhinged. She missed Father terribly and it showed. It was a good thing Celeste was there for her. Their mother too. She would appear every few weeks, with pie or pot-roast and a new rattle for the baby, which often ended up residing in a kitchen drawer because the noise drove Mother to the brink of insanity sometimes.

**January 21st, 1943**.

By the time the baby was one year old, Mother had resigned herself into believing that Father was not able to write her. It was on this day, of January 21st 1943, that Mother received the news Father had been killed in action. His plane had gone down somewhere in the Pacific with six other of his fellow pilots. It was the wife of one of his fellow pilots that had informed her, she had received a telegram from the Commanding Officer.

Mother, of course was distraught. Her Mother and sister stayed at her side during the following weeks, assisting with childcare and household chores, to make the transition into a widow somewhat more accepting for her. The baby was passed around a lot, yet seemed happy enough with the attention she was receiving; the women stroking her face, cooing over her blonde hair, slowly developing into angelic curls. They all remarked on how she resembled an angel, she was her Father reborn, but how she would never know how brave and accomplished her Father had been.

**Briarcliff, 1965.**

Somewhere between their discussion of her leaving and resignation from Briarcliff and Arthur's somewhat apprehensive acceptance of her offer, the baby had woken up, he was cooing in his makeshift crib, gurgling and wriggling. Sister Mary Eunice stood and passed by Arthur, smiling gently, she had gotten her way, and she had his word for it. As she scooped the infant from the crib, she held him close to her, feeling his tender skin against hers, his scent and his warmth. Eunice closed her eyes over and just stood with him as he quietened from the contact with her. As she opened her eyes again, Sister Mary Eunice murmured gently, "You'll have a father, little man. I'll make certain of it."


	5. Trust Me

**_Author's Note:_ **This is based loosely upon an idea I concocted whilst watching the winter cliffhanger (2x09 - The Coat Hanger), in which Sister Mary Eunice told Lana she would be continuing her pregnancy to full term. This is set post season, more than likely, and into the 1970's. There will be spoilers and potential spoilers in this fic, please be warned.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, everything belongs to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and the FX network.

* * *

**Three months later. **

**Briarcliff. Spring, 1965.**

Arriving at Briarcliff with the baby, his name was Johnny, Sister Mary Eunice made her way to the office, to see Arthur. Her sole purpose for the visit to her previous place of employment, was to finally deliver her side of the deal she had cut with Lana Winters. Eunice had her child now, and it was now time for Lana to be freed from the custody of Briarcliff Manor.

Entering the office, after knocking thrice. Sister Mary Eunice smiled brightly to Arthur as she closed the door behind her, "I wanted to bring him to see you, Arthur." she nodded gently, noting the confused expression that etched onto his face with her statement.

"Why...?" Arthur responded.

"I have to leave. I'm going home...I got word my Aunt Celeste...it's her time. they'd like me to be there." she nodded and tilted her head, smiling angelically, "You can handle a few days alone, can't you?"

"I suppose I ought to be able to, yes. I can call the Monsignor should duties need specific focus or attention."

"There. Good..." she sighed a little, hesitant to inform him of her next piece of news.

"Oh, little Sister, come now...what is it you're hiding?" Arthur pushed back from the desk and stood, rounding it, and holding out a finger for the baby to grasp, "Surely you can confide in me...?"

Glancing up at Arthur, she gave a nod, "I've decided I'm leaving...uh...abdicating. From the church." she allowed her eyes to squint briefly as she awaited Arden's response to her comment, but she continued before he could speak up, "I'll no longer be Sister Mary Eunice...from now on, it's Mary McKee." she smiled up at him, "We can be a real family."

She glanced at Arden's wristwatch and gasped a little, "Oh! I really must be leaving now, but...I could call you when I arrive?" she smiled gently, watching how Johnny clung onto Arthur's finger, "The train leaves in a half hour and you know how the traffic can be getting over there..."

"Of course..." Arthur nodded, "I don't want to keep you, I'm sure your family will be waiting."

"Yes, o-of course..." she gazed up at him.

Offering a warm smile, something Arthur rarely did, he removed his finger from the clutches of baby Johnny, moved his hand around the back of the baby's head and gently ran his thumb along the smooth baby-soft skin there. He then turned his attention to his favorite little helper, Eunice and smiled, a slight chortle escaping his throat, "Hurry back home..."

"I'll try not be too long, Arthur. Hopefully Aunt Celeste's time is almost up." she nodded, before briefly flicking her eyes to the infant in her arms, then back to Arthur. She swallowed and leaned up on her toes to place a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth before turning away, "Goodbye Arthur." She left the office, closing the door behind her, and she turned to Johnny, smiling, "It's just us now, little man. It will be, for a while."

Sister Mary Eunice made her way down that staircase for one final time, crossed the hall and made her way into the common room, clutching tightly onto the baby before entering. She saw Lana straight away. The once-described stoic reporter most certainly had transformed herself; she was dressed in clothing she had missed. A fitted tweed skirt suit with a turtleneck and low heels. Her gold 'L' brooch pinned to her lapel.

"Ms. Winters..." Sister Mary Eunice smiled, as she approached Lana, taking in Lana's appearance, "You're ready to leave...?" she questioned, lowering her voice.

"Of couse, I was worried you wouldn't be holding up your side of the bargain." Lana responded.

"I'm no longer the Director of Briarcliff, I have to hold my side of the deal up...it's just common courtesy." she smirked a little, stroking over Johnny's hair. Glancing from the baby to Lana, Sister Mary Eunice swallowed, "You remember what I told you? About how we leave this place?"

"Just walk...?" Lana responded.

"Yes. Just walk..."

"The last time someone told me to do that, I alm-" she cut herself off, noting the glare she received from Eunice.

"Ms. Winters..." Eunice leaned in close to Lana, "I know you have a hard time with trusting people, believe me, I've been there. That's what made me turn to God. And, I know you have a hard time with trusting me, after everything I did to you. But, this is a new start...for the both of us. No, for all three of us. You can get your life back together, and I can give this child a home."

"It just doesn't make sense as to why you've agreed to let me go, after all this time." Lana tilted her head.

"I realized you weren't crazy, Lana." Eunice responded, turning now on her heel, "Follow me, Miss..." she exited the common room, Lana on her tail. Eunice turned to Jimmy, the guard, regarding Lana before she quickly explained, "We must go to the Doctor's Office, Arden is aware of this matter..." she told Jimmy, nodding before allowing Lana outside the confines of the building, watching her closely.

"It feels so good to be outside again, the blossoms. To smell them..." Lana smiled, glancing around the grounds before turning to Sister Mary Eunice, "I never thought I say this but, thank you." she nodded.

Regarding Lana's statement and gratitude, Eunice nodded before looking to the car, "Ms. Winter's...do you...need me to take you anywhere? A diner? A friends' perhaps?"

"Lois...I should go see Lois."

Gesturing to the car, Sister Mary Eunice nodded and smiled gently, "Please, it's open..."


	6. Malpractise

**_Author's Note:_ **This is based loosely upon an idea I concocted whilst watching the winter cliffhanger (2x09 - The Coat Hanger), in which Sister Mary Eunice told Lana she would be continuing her pregnancy to full term. This is set post season, more than likely, and into the 1970's. There will be spoilers and potential spoilers in this fic, please be warned.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, everything belongs to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and the FX network.

* * *

**Several hours later.**

**Briarcliff. Spring, 1965.**

"Arthur Arden?" the booming voice came from the doorway of his laboratory, "You're under arrest."

"Excuse me...?" Arthur glanced up to the approaching Detective and Officer, "This is absurd, what am I being arrested for?"

"Mal-practise, abuse, to name a coupl'a things." the Detective replied, "Hands behind ya back." he ordered the Doctor, nodding to the Officer beside him to cuff him.

"This is thoroughly absurd! There is nobody to direct this institute, Detective..." Arden replied, glancing over his shoulder to the Detective and Office, "The previous Director, Sister Jude...she became admitted as a patient here, her successor, Sister Eunice is no longer a member of the church nor this asylum." he stated, trying to reason with the couple.

"We're just takin' orders, Doc..." the thick Bostonian accent of the Officer inhabited the room, echoing from the tiled walls, "Come on, move it out." he stated, dragging Arden out of the lab by the cuffs, a hand on his shoulder, guiding him along corridors.

* * *

When Eunice had driven Lana Winters away from the institute for the final time, the two had conversed lightly, not really engaging in credulous conversation topics. She had driven Lana into town, and to a diner where she knew there'd be a telephone. The journey had taken just under a half hour as Eunice had only driven into town only a handful of times, to collect baby supplies and a few groceries for the Arden household, but she'd remembered where the HART AND SOUL DINER was located.

Pulling up to the sidewalk and parking up, Eunice shut off the engine and turned to face Lana, "I know you're going to expose everything, Lana. And rightly so. I just want you to know that...I never agreed with anything Sister Jude did but then..." she sighed shakily, glancing to the backseat where Lana's biological child sat in the carseat. Eunice turned back to Lana, "I'm the only thing he has. It was Arthur who was wanting to take over Briarcliff...all along he was trying to turn Sister Jude out, and then me too..."

Lana turned to look at the child she had bore before regarding Eunice, sighing she nodded, "This boy does need you, he needs someone who will show him how to love, affection. He can't grow up to be like his father."

Sister Eunice nodded and cleared her throat, "Do you...need me to stay...? I can wait until your friend gets here...but, I have to leave soon, I'm visiting my family. My mother...it's her time."

"No, I don't think that'll be necessary, Sister." Lana replied, but nodded and smiled gently, "I need to use the bathroom, excuse me." Exiting the car, Lana cleared her throat, then ducked down to lean in, "Thank you, for doing this for me, Sister. I feel as though you're on a road to redemption. Take care of him..." she smiled, casting a fleeting glance over the boy in the backseat before closing the door and heading into the diner as she watched Eunice drive away with her son. Her's and Oliver's son. That baby wasn't hers now.

* * *

"We received a call from a Ms. Lana Winters..." the Detective stated as he sat opposite Arthur in the interrogation room.

Arden clenched his jaw slightly, grinding his teeth, making the veins at his temples protrude a little, before he responded, "The staphic reporter, she was a noisy one...are you really going to take her word for my accusations? She was a patient at Briarcliff, should you know."

"She reported various malpractise suits against Briarcliff...physical abuse; the use of caning, electro-shock therapy..."

"That was all the doing of our good Sister Jude..." Arthur nodded, inhaling deeply.

"And, these...Rasper creatures?"the Detective began, "Did you elicit expressed permission from these subjects to perform such radical medical experimentation?"

"No, I did not, Detective." he cleared his throat, "Those men were merely carriers in a breakthrough scientific revolution."

"To which you fed meat from the deceased members of the institution...?"

Arden shifted uncomfortably in his seat, the hardwood seemingly hard against his back, "If you would allow me to speak to my partner, Sister Mary Eunice..."

"We cannot allow that at this time, Mr. Arden. You're being held, on account of multiple murder of the third degree, unlawful detainment, and numerous malpractise cases. The Monsignor...Timothy Howard O'Hara has been informed and will be finding replacement facilities for each of the inmates." the Detective leaned forward and glared at Arden, "Briarcliff is finished, Arden. And, so are you."


	7. Abdicate

**_Author's Note:_ **This is based loosely upon an idea I concocted whilst watching the winter cliffhanger (2x09 - The Coat Hanger), in which Sister Mary Eunice told Lana she would be continuing her pregnancy to full term. This is set post season, more than likely, and into the 1970's. There will be spoilers and potential spoilers in this fic, please be warned.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, everything belongs to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and the FX network.

* * *

**Spring, 1965.**

Eunice had contemplated leaving the cloister, only for a few minutes. It had been as easy decision for her. She wanted out. She wanted to raise that child, and she was young, she had her life ahead of her. After her little triste with the Monsignor, certain feelings had been awoken in her, and she planned to experience them to find deeper gratifications, other than any worldly vows to God.

As she sat across the room from Mother Claudia, she smiled, the baby in her arms was cooing, she had never liked babies all that much, but he was adorable and she couldn't help but smile as Claudia began to help Sister Mary Eunice abdicate from the Church and renounce her vows.

"You are now free of your cloister and order, my child." the Mother Superior smiled gently to the now former Sister Mary Eunice, who sat before her wearing a plain black shift dress as she awaited on becoming Mary Eunice McKee once more, "And, the child? I assume you'll be taking him to St. Ursula's? I could do it, my dear."

"No, that won't be necessary, Mother." Eunice nodded gently, "I've arranged an adoption for him. I'll be moving back home to be with my Aunt Celeste, she hasn't been all the same since my mother passed away." she stood and smiled, cradling the baby, looking down to him before she glanced up at Mother Claudia, sliding her rosary across the desk, "Thank you, Mother Claudia. I know things were difficult...I just wanted you to know that I appreciate what you did for me, back at Briarcliff."

Mother Claudia smiled and gave a chaste nod, "You're welcome, my child. Please do stay in contact if you can." she moved around her desk and to the door, opening it for Mary, "May God be with you, Mary Eunice."

Giving a soft nod, Mary Eunice slipped out of the office, cradling the infant close to her before exiting the convent, looking to the statue Sister Jude had told her she had crashed into. Looking up at the angel, how its wings were drawn and closed, she smiled. Glancing to the baby boy in her arms, Mary Eunice smiled, reaching for the door handle as a hand reached for it, helping her to open the door.

"Monsignor..." she smiled, wide eyed as she looked to him, gently placing the now sleeping baby into the carseat before standing up straight and looking to him, "Wh-what are you doing here?" she questioned him, her brows knitting softly when she noticed his expression, "Is there something wrong, Timothy?" she asked, gently crossing her arm across herself and rubbing her bicep as she leaned back against the car.

Timothy watched with widened eyes, looking between Eunice and the baby, before he cleared his throat and looked around, over the roof of her car, and he lowered his voice, "That child...did he come of taking our virtues?"

Eunice swallowed and glanced down to the floor, shaking her head as she sighed. It took her a moment before looking up at him, tears forming in her eyes before she turned and closed the car door, moving around the hood to get into the driver's seat, casting only a fleeting glance to Timothy as she pulled open the door and ducked inside. She sniffled a little as she fastened her seatbelt and started up the ignition.

He didn't follow her, just stood, rooted to the spot, his eyes bulging as he contemplated the brief exchange between he and Eunice.

Glancing through the rear-view mirror, Eunice smirked to herself as she watched the Monsignor's form shrinking as she drove on out of the convent, before she glanced to the baby boy, slumbering in the car seat, "We need to find a home, sweet boy, don't we?" she sighed a little, content, "Somewhere with a garden would be nice." as she halted at the gates, ready to turn out onto the road, she glanced into her plain purse; Arthur's savings account and checking book. She could live in style.


	8. Buddies

**_Author's Note:_ **This is based loosely upon an idea I concocted whilst watching the winter cliffhanger (2x09 - The Coat Hanger), in which Sister Mary Eunice told Lana she would be continuing her pregnancy to full term. This is set post season, more than likely, and into the 1970's. There will be spoilers and potential spoilers in this fic, please be warned.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, everything belongs to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and the FX network.

* * *

**September, 1969.**

The blonde had called the girl she had met years before, during her time working at Briarcliff, she wanted her to babysit Johnny for the evening. The boy was now five years old, and Mary Eunice needed a break from him, it was her birthday after all. Jenny had arrived promptly at 7pm, at the house in which Mary Eunice had bought, using Arthur's money, and the money from selling his house. He wasn't going to be needing it for a long while, considering he was imprisoned now, for her crimes, and Jude's and his war crimes in Auschwitz.

Seeing his mother, or the woman he had grown up calling 'mother' sitting at her dresser, Johnny smiled and rushed to her side. She was the one female, aside from Jenny who had been able to have a positive influence upon him. Standing beside his mother, he watched as she added some mascara to her lashes, and primped her hair one last time, glancing only briefly his way before she stood.

"When will I get to meet daddy?" he asked her, for what seemed like the millionth time already.

Eunice sighed and sat back down, opening her arms to bring her son into them, and she held him close to her. Stroking over his fair hair, the blonde told him, "Soon, my love. Soon." she pressed a kiss to his head before lifting him and standing as she took his hand, "I promise. Now, you have to be good for Jenny, okay? I've told her you can stay up until nine, you can have two cookies with your milk, only two. Then, you have to sleep." she smiled down to him as they walked out to meet with Jenny in the living room.

The girl smiled up from her homework and looked to Johnny until her once-favourite nun spoke up, "I've told him he can stay up until nine, it's the weekend, he can have a few extra minutes, if that's okay with you, Jenny? I don't want him to bother you or distract you from your schoolwork..." she smiled gently to Jenny, who returned the smile and nodded slightly.

"No, it's fine, he'll be sleeping by nine." she nodded again, glancing to Johnny.

"Good..." Eunice smiled before she gently crouched down to Johnny and pushed back his hair, "Now, no running amok this time, okay? I-" Eunice faltered slightly before she continued, "You be good for Jenny now, or no cookies for you."

"You look beautiful, mommy." he told her, kissing her cheek before she stood and grabbed her purse. As his mother left he and his babysitter together, he turned and looked to her raising his brows, "So, can I play with the knives again...?" he asked.

* * *

The blonde arrived at her regular haunt, and took the available seat at the bar, beside a young man in uniform. She didn't pay much attention to him until after she'd ordered her drink of choice; dry Martini with a twist. It was when she turned slightly, did she glance to the man to her left. He was a soldier. He had obviously felt her gaze upon him as, he looked up and he was greeted with a demure smile from her before she turned her attention back to the bar while she sipped her drink.

Mary smirked to herself as she heard the soldier stand and drag his barstool closer to hers. Taking another sip from her Martini, Eunice pursed her lips before turning to see the soldier was now closer to her and she smiled, "Hello soldier..." she muttered gently, looking over his uniform; LEWIS read the name over his chest. She took a moment to study his face, he had been drinking for a little while, she could see it in his eyes, they were slightly red.

"Hey..." he responded, his tone was already charming. She noted that he looked over her as she leaned over the bar to catch the attention of the tender, ordering another drink before she glanced to the soldier, tilting her head to the bar, silently offering to buy his next drink. He shook his head gently and stood, digging into his pocket for his wallet and paid her tab, "Just got back from 'Nam." he told her, "It sure feels good to taste American beer again!" he chuckled.

"Oh, Vietnam..." she nodded, sitting herself back on the barstool, crossing her leg over the other, "You're home now for good?" she questioned him.

"No, Miss. Just got a Fleet Week, my buddies are over there, I just needed a little minute, gather my thoughts." he nodded, looking to the label on his beer bottle, "I'm Wade, can I get your name?" he offered his hand out to her, smiling brightly, flashing his pearly teeth.

Taking his hand, she nodded gently, flashing a brilliant white smile at her new acquaintance, "It's Ruby." she told him as he raised her hand to his lips. She was using the name she'd often used after she had began her new life. It was some kind of homage to Arthur, and the ruby earrings he had bestowed upon her during her final Christmas at Briarcliff, she still had the earrings, somewhere but would never wear them.

"So, what's a young lady like you doing in a bar like this?" Wade asked her, slugging back his beer and flagging down the bartender for another.

"I was about to ask you why you're not over there...with your buddies...?" she arched her brow and swallowed gently, only now noticing the wedding band.

Wade shrugged before he sighed and leaned in close to her, "Truth be told, Ruby...I just need space. I'm with those guys constantly, y'know? We fight, shoot, eat together, it gets too much." he shook his head, leaning back again, taking a gulp from his new bottle.

"And your wife...? What does she think?" Eunice asked him, looking at him dead-on.

The soldier looked from Eunice to his wedding band and then back to her. He gave a semi chortle as he rested the bottle back on the bartop. Looking to her, he shuffled closer to her, taking her face in his hands, "What she doesn't know, won't kill 'er." he told her, leaning in to press his lips to hers. As he felt her reciprocate and return the kiss, Wade pulled away.

It was her turn now, her move. Mary Eunice took his hand in hers and smiled to him, biting her lower lip as she stood, "Come on...it's Fleet Week, right?" she began tugging him toward the side exit. Pushing the door open, she stumbled outside with him, his hands around her waist before she turned in his arms and pressed her lips feverishly to his, tasting the sweet beer there. She moved her arms to wrap around his neck, pulling him to her as she crashed back against the wall.

Wade reached under her dress, feeling the lace panties there. He grabbed at the side and tugged, feeling how smooth her pale skin was at her hips and the top of her thighs. As he panties began to slide down, Mary Eunice reached down, balancing herself against Wade, tugging them down. As she was stepping out of one leg, he lifted her after having already unzipped his military trousers, wrapping her leg around him and he swiftly pushed into her, holding her between himself and the redbrick wall behind her.

Eunice clung to him; her arms wrapped around him, supporting herself, her leg wrapped around him, panties dangling from her foot and her other leg supporting most of her weight was buckling already. It had been too long since she had last had a sexual encounter, she was not going to last long, especially the pace Wade was pumping himself into her at. She was already groaning and crying out within minutes of him entering her. With a few more thrusts, she came, hard. Her whole body wracked from the waves that coursed through her body, egging Wade on to join her in that moment of ecstasy.

When he had finished, Eunice let her leg down from around his waist, stepping back into her panties and pulling them up. She looked to him, flushed and cleared her throat, "Well, Happy Birthday to me...!" she smirked before flipping her hair from her face and smoothing out her dress, walking back into the bar, casting only a wink over her shoulder to Wade, leaving him in a disarray of creased clothing.


	9. Abandonment

**_Author's Note:_ **This is based loosely upon an idea I concocted whilst watching the winter cliffhanger (2x09 - The Coat Hanger), in which Sister Mary Eunice told Lana she would be continuing her pregnancy to full term. This is set post season, more than likely, and into the 1970's. There will be spoilers and potential spoilers in this fic, please be warned.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, everything belongs to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and the FX network.

* * *

**Summer, 1970.**

"Johnny!" Eunice called from her sun lounger, under her parasol. She was holding up a polaroid camera, pointing it at her son, and his father. Eunice had invited Oliver Thredson over to spend time with the boy, it had been a bold move but once she'd heard Briarcliff had gone down, she knew Oliver would need something to keep him going through his hard times, especially since Lana had published every sordid detail about his perversion in her newest book, "Johnny, this way! Don't you want a picture with your father?!" she chortled softly, ready to click the shutter.

She had been seeing Oliver for a few weeks before she'd introduced he to Johnny, she wanted to be sure that he wouldn't try anything. She knew he feared her still, ever since she had freed him from the straight jacket and restraints Lana and Kit Walker had enforced upon him back at Briarcliff, the same week Lana had tried to abort that darling boy. But looking between Johnny and Oliver, Eunice could see this had been one of her better judgements, they thrived together now.

As the photograph began to develop in her hand, Johnny rushed by and grabbed the camera from her as Oliver rushed around the back of Eunice's lounger to take it back from their son and give it to Eunice. Holding it in both hands, Johnny beamed, "I want a family picture." he called out, looking to his father and then his mother. It was a request of sorts, but what Johnny usually wanted, he got.

Placing the developed print on the side table, Eunice sat up and glanced behind herself to Oliver, "Would you mind...?" she asked him, smiling brightly. Seeing Oliver shrug, Eunice smiled and opened her arms to Johnny, "Come sit here, sweetheart." she nodded, beckoning their son to sit on her lap, "Hold the camera up now, I'll help you. Oliver, make sure you're in this." she glanced to Oliver briefly, who was crouching beside the lounger, leaning close to them, before wrapping her arm around Johnny, the other helping him hold the camera out in front of them, "Okay, three, two, one...cheese!"

Eunice gasped as the camera flashed, and she heard the doorbell chime out through the French windows. Lifting Johnny from her lap, she took the print from the camera, so he wouldn't smudge it, as she rushed through the house to get the door, hearing Johnny calling out as the sprinklers turned on. Opening the door, Eunice's smile faded instantly and she adopted an expression conveying so much contempt, she could have set the person to stone.

"What are you doing here?" she basically hissed, leaning against her doorframe, print in hand.

Smiling nonchalantly, Lana responded, "I've come to collect my son."

Raising her brows, and standing up straight now, Eunice scoffed, "Your son...? No. He has a mother now. One who's given him everything he needs; a nice home, healthy meals, education...affection..."

"I can give him all of that and more." Lana responded, "I'm a best seller, you know. The New York Times have added me to their list."

"Sure, you can afford all the luxuries, Ms. Winters, but you can never be a mother to this boy." the blonde shook her head, "You didn't want him, remember?" she glared at the reporter-cum-author before she leaned and lowered her voice, "You tried to abort him, with a coat hanger..."

"I couldn't have provided for him at Briarcliff..."

"But I could, and I did. We had a deal, you should leave."

"Not without my son, Sister."

Eunice glared before she saw Lana furrowing her brows at the print that had developed in her hand. The blonde glanced to it, seeing how happy Johnny looked and how they looked together. It was then she saw what Lana had been furrowing her brows at, the silent question she was asking Eunice; Oliver Thredson? He was kissing her cheek. Eunice cleared her throat before tossing her hair from her face, "You can't take him, Ms. Winters..."

"He's my son, I gave birth to him..."

"You also abandoned him. It's all there, if you look it up: the Child Abandonment Act, you're an unfit parent, Lana. You could be arrested for negligibility, all under this act." Eunice nodded, "Oliver won't let you take him. Johnny is his son too."

"Mommy!" Johnny called out from the French windows, "Is there any more lemonade?"

Turning her head slightly, Eunice swallowed, "Of course, dear! Just give me a minute..." she turned back to Lana, "You have to leave. If you ever come back on my property again, I can have ou arrested, Ms. Winters, I suggest you don't try to come back. Goodbye, Ms. Winters..." she hurriedly closed the door in Lana's face before rushing to the kitchen to grab the lemonade from the fridge for her son.

Setting down the jug on the table after filling Johnny's glass, she turned to Oliver and sighed, glancing back to Johnny who was about ready to jump into the pool. She swallowed as Oliver looked to her in confusion, "That was Lana...at the door." she told him, casting her gaze back over Johnny, "She wants to take him back."

"You can't allow that to happen. I can't allow it to happen. He's my son...too." Oliver replied quietly.

"I know, I told her that. I hope she won't bother us again. I told her that she would be arrested should she return here, The Parent Negligibility Act, and the Child Abandonment Act. It's a legal act, she wouldn't have a chance." she smiled assuringly to Oliver, "But, he has us..." she told him, looking over him, "You shouldn't worry, Oliver. It's all under control."


	10. Finalment

**_Author's Note:_ **This is based loosely upon an idea I concocted whilst watching the winter cliffhanger (2x09 - The Coat Hanger), in which Sister Mary Eunice told Lana she would be continuing her pregnancy to full term. This is set post season, more than likely, and into the 1970's. There will be spoilers and potential spoilers in this fic, please be warned.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, everything belongs to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and the FX network.

* * *

**Summer, 1970.**

Sitting down in front of the plate glass, the telephone to her right, Eunice looked to him, he had already grown older in the years he had been imprisoned for. For her crimes. Hers and Jude's crimes at Briarcliff. And for his own, during the war. Eunice set down her purse and glanced to Arthur through the glass, fixing her stare upon him until she saw how much he was pleading with her, silently as he picked up the receiver on his side of the glass before nodding to her, gesturing to her to lift it on her side too.

The blonde did so and she swallowed, waiting for Arthur to begin, no doubt to begin pleading with her to confess to all she had done. It didn't come though, instead he spoke up, calmly, "How is the boy?" he asked her, knowing that she had kept him and not given him up for a legal adoption, "He must be nearing six years old now...?" Arthur made small talk with her, his once precious and pure nun, the one he favored.

She shifted in her seat, "He's...Johnny, he's doing well, a lot better than if I'd stayed around Briarcliff...I heard it went to the dogs once you were...once there was nobody to take over. The Monsignor was appointed Cardinal, so he had obligations elsewhere..." she gave a curt nod.

"The boy? Where is he?" Arden asked, surely she hadn't brought him with her to the prison.

"He's with his father..."

She had confirmed that the boy was still with her, as per his expectations. Her response however had struck a chord within him and he probed further about her present life. It took Arthur a moment before he spoke up again, "And you...? You're married now, Sister?" he questioned after she had suggested there was a man in her life now, trying to spy her fingers for a wedding band, any inclination as to whether she was in a relationship, engaged or otherwise. He didn't want it to be true, but she had moved on; left the Church and Briarcliff, and made a life for herself, who was to say that she wouldn't have a husband too.

"Not married, no." she responded, "Nor am I in a relationship either." she nodded again.

"His father?"

"Yes, his biological father, Arthur." she raised a brow, hushing her tone now, and she held the receiver closer to her mouth, "Oliver Thredson..." she announced, staring blankly at Arthur, "Poor man has developed feelings for me. What a fool!" she scoffed before sitting back in the chair, "I don't want him, I just want him to be there for Johnny. He is the boy's father after all."

"I hoped you would have brought him with you." Arthur began, "It may be my final chance to see you also, Sister."

She allowed a fleeting frown to develop across her face before she shook her head, "I'm a Sister no longer, Arther. You know that." she chastised him before she allowed the frown to creep back across her face, "Your last chance...?" she questioned him.

"When you were called, I requested the guards say nothing of the matter to you, as I wanted to tell you personally." he stated, looking directly at her through the window before he sighed and bowed his head, shaking it slowly. He took a moment before looking up at her, "They will be making me pay for my crimes, Sister. Crimes, punishable by death." he suggested.

"I suppose you'll get what you deserve, Arthur." she retaliated razor-tongued, her eyes flashing somewhat.

"They're sending me to the chair...Sister, I have to ask you...nay, beg of you to confess your role in the crimes at Briarcliff." he looked to her.

"You really think I'm going to give up my life to rescue your ass from that chair, Arthur?" Eunice scoffed and shook her head, "You're more deserving of death than anybody at that Asylum could have been. An S.S Doctor, Hans...?!" she shook her head, reaching to place the receiver back onto its hook, she saw him reaching and placing his hand against the glass, his other hand dangling from the cuff shackled around his wrists. As she placed the receiver back to her ear, she spoke in a hushed tone once again, glaring at him, "I had no role in this, Arthur. You have to pay for what you did, to all those people...I told you, if you turn against me, even God can't help you." she swiftly slammed the receiver onto its hook and stood, dignified and tall as she nodded to the guards to lead her back out of the visitation room.

* * *

After she had stepped out of the prison, Mary Eunice decided she needed a stiff drink, so she headed to her usual watering hole to try and at least wash away some of the news that had just been shared with her via Arthur Arden. Arriving there, the blonde headed straight to the bar and took an empty barstool there, setting her purse down on the bar top as she gestured for the tender to take her order. She quickly ordered a Port on the rocks and the moment it was placed before her on the napkin, she sipped it back, wincing as it burned.

Setting the tumbler back down on the napkin, Mary Eunice glanced around the bar, sighing heavily as she felt herself relaxing. Arthur was most definitely not going to bother her again, especially now he would find himself fried the electric chair. Around the bar were the usual suspects, the drunks, the retired Military men and there was a new figure there, slumped over the bar, nursing a Scotch between his hands.

Eunice slammed back the last of her Port, glancing to the man on the edge of her peripheral. He seemed to be dazed, staring blankly into his glass. She ordered another glass of Port before slipping off the barstool she was occupying and leaning just so, so she could catch a glimpse of the man's face. It was who she thought it was.

"Timothy...?" she questioned as she neared his form, dressed in a black button-down and slacks, his hair not parted and slicked as she had remembered it to always be, and his face not clean shaven as she'd remembered either. If anything, he looked slightly bedraggled. Raising her brows, she stood beside him, awaiting a rise from him, he didn't even glance to his side to acknowledge her presence there. It was only when she placed her hand over his did he look up at her and finally acknowledge her standing beside him.

"Sister Mary Eunice..." he responded, his voice was low and gruff, "I apologise, you are no longer with the Church...and I regret to say, I too have been misguided from our God." Timothy stated, looking over her, in her plain yet fitted dress and cardigan. He shook his head and slugged down the last of his drink, raising his hand to order another, yet Eunice stopped him and looked from his hand to his face, and they both stared between one another.

"Timothy, what happened?" she swallowed softly, lowering their hands, yet holding onto his still as she stood beside him.

"I gave up my beloved Church." he told her simply, "I had been appointed Cardinal, but I could not face my guilt any longer."

Mary Eunice frowned and tilted her head, "Your guilt? Over what, Timothy...? Surely not over Sister Jude, or Judy Martin...?"

"No, no...Jude became something of a distant memory to me..." he looked to her and sighed, clearing his throat before he continued, "The boy, how is he?"

"The uh- the boy?"

"Yes, the baby. The one you were carrying when we met the last time after Briarcliff." Timothy nodded, "Our child." he added.

Only now realising, Mary Eunice bit her lip. Timothy had renounced his vows and left his beloved Church because she had not told him the truth about the parentage of that dear boy. She swallowed before she mustered a smile, nodding, "He's grown beautifully, Timothy. He'll be very handsome." she told him, the truth would place those final nails in Timothy's coffin should she tell him, "He's nearing six years old...Johnny." she smiled, "His name is Johnny." she nodded.

Hearing words finally about his illegitimate son, Timothy was able to crack a smile. He nodded slowly before turning to Mary Eunice, "And you've...raised him, alone?" he asked her, not noticing any form of band around her ring finger. As he saw her nod softly, he gave a bittersweet sigh before swallowing and standing, "Would I...would it be of trouble if I were to see him?"

"N-now...?" she questioned, raising her brows, "He's with my family for the weekend. I've had some...I had a situation to attend to."

"O-of course." Timothy nodded, looking slightly forlorn.

"But, we could...I could show you pictures." she offered, smiling brightly, "I bought a Polaroid camera, and Johnny insists I take photographs wherever we go."

"I'd like to see them." Timothy nodded, brightening already at the thought of finally getting closer to meeting the son he thought he would never see. The son he thought he would despise for having to leave the Church over his and Mary Eunice's indiscretion. She had taken his virtue and her own that evening, but this gift had come of it, or so he thought.

"Of course." Mary Eunice smiled, only now realising she was still holding onto Timothy's hand, "This way..." she lured him away from the bar to begin what she had wanted from the moment she had first been under his command at Briarcliff.

**End.**


End file.
